


On Your Knees

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, Masochism, Minor CBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan shows his appreciation for Miranda's, *ahem*assets.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts).



> Written for "Rare Pair Day" of KPW 2018 ^_^
> 
> Gifted to the wonderful AnnaRaven, because without them asking for it, I probably wouldn't have written it <3

“Tonight is all about my pleasure, Major,” the sultry voice whispered in his ear.

Kaidan couldn’t help but moan, nodding his acquiescence as Miranda cuffed his hands behind his back. For the evening, he was hers to do with as she wished.

“Good boy.”

He glanced up from his place on the floor, observing that gorgeous behind clad in white latex as she walked to the lounge chair. The way her black leather boots almost reached her ass, doing everything to draw his attention to it, made him groan as his cock throbbed in appreciation. She had a _very_ nice ass.

“Tonight, you will service me Alenko.” Miranda smirked, turning around and letting the tip of her shoe caress that hard cock, pressing down slightly. She enjoyed having the other biotic at her mercy, the way he writhed and tried to press his most vulnerable organ up against her foot. “Do a good job and I _may_ let you cum.”

“Mmmm, yes ma’am.”

“Show me what that tongue of yours can do Alenko.” She smirked cupping his face gently, turning it up towards her, enjoying the eagerness on his face. Leaning back, she made herself comfortable and opened her legs, nudging Kaidan’s face forward with one of her boots.

Miranda stifled a moan as Kaidan’s tongue pressed against her damp folds. There was no hesitation as that tongue gently stroked her core, lapping at her cunt like a man dying of thirst. She dug her hand into his dark hair, clenching a fistful of curly locks. Kaidan groaned into her but didn’t stop. Miranda tugged him up slightly and sighed happily as that tongue pressed against her clit. It was gentle but insistent; little flicks that drove her steadily towards orgasm.

“Fuuuuck,” she moaned, and clenched her fist harder into that mop of hair as the man between her thighs chuckled.

Opening her eyes gave her a wonderful view of Kaidan between her thighs. Damn that man’s tongue! She never would have believed that he was this talented in bed.

Shepard’s loss, her gain.

She lightly pressed her boot against Kaidan’s balls, grinned at the way he gasped, then presses into it. Smiling, she put more pressure on the organs, loving how it only seemed to make him more eager in his endeavor to make her cum. He turned his attention to laving the length of her sex with the tip of her tongue before thrusting it deep within her, short stabs that have her writhing above him.

The tension in her belly increased with each stroke, each soft gasp of air against her drove her closer to completion.

She needed more and tugged him back up to concentrate on her clit, and groaned as he sucked gently on that small bundle of nerves.

“Ah! Fuck! Major, don’t stop!” she gasped, her entire body going rigid, finally, yes finally, cresting the peak.

Miranda rolled her hips against Kaidan’s face, enjoying prolonging her orgasm as much as she could. Kaidan didn't stop moving his tongue throughout it, lapping at her cunt and god, the noises he was making!

She breathed through the aftershocks, lazily taking a look at the other biotic, mouth still slick with her fluids, his expression smug. Oh, she had to do something about that.

Looking at Kaidan directly in the eye, she moves her boot to tease the tip of his cock.

“Ah, ma’ammmmm,” he moaned beautifully, as the leather boot caressed the shaft. Miranda smirked; she could practically see it throb. “P - plea...aah.”

“How cute,” she murmurs. “Can’t even string a sentence together. Does it really feel _that_ good to have your cock played with?”

“Ah! Yes…”

“I wonder what would happen if I pressed a little harder.” Keeping one foot stroking the shaft, she moved her other to his balls. Miranda pressed down slightly on his balls, enjoying the way his hips moved into the touch. He was already leaking from getting her off, it wouldn’t take long.

“Ah, ah oh god! Fuuuucck,” Kaidan moaned out his orgasm, white seed splashing against the dark black leather of Miranda’s boot. He panted through it, whining as she kept one foot against the underside of the head.

“Oh my, Alenko,” she murmured. “You seem to have cum all over my new boots. Clean it up will you.”

Kaidan’s tongue ached from getting Miranda off, but he did as she bid. He moaned slightly at the taste of leather and his own cum, flat strokes leaving behind only saliva on her boots. She watched impassively, but smiled as he completed his task.

“Mmmm, good boy,” she whispered into his ear. “We’ll do that again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for Bardofheartdive for doing a quick beta-read for this <3


End file.
